Fables Special Edition Vol 1 1
* * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Molly Locations: * ** ** *** ** *** The Woodland "City Hall" *** The Woodland Luxury Apartments ** Gottfried's Steakhouse ** I Am the Eggman Diner Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue reprints ''Fables'' #1. This issue is also reprinted in Fables: Legends in Exile. * The cover price for this issue is 25¢ * This issue contains a preview of Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall. * Boy Blue is not to be confused with Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys. * Boy Blue makes reference to the Black Forest Witch. The Black Forest Witch is a legendary character known for tormenting the children, Hansel and Gretel. The Black Forest Witch doesn't make an actual appearance in this series until issue #3. * The character of Rose Red was originally introduced in the Grimm Fairy Tale, Snow White and Rose Red. * The janitor seen outside of Snow White's office is Ambrose the Flycatcher, better known as the Frog Prince. * Rose Red's apartment is located in Greenwich Village. This is revealed in ''Fables'' #3. * The security guard asleep at his station on page two is Grimble. Grimble is the bridge troll from the tale of the Three Billy Goats Gruff. He won't be identified by name until Fables #3. * The winged monkey seen flying around the Woodland building is Bufkin. He makes sporadic appearances throughout the course of the series. * There are several clues at the crime scene that Bigby pays special attention to: a fallen lamp, an upturned ashtray, a blood-spattered compact disk, a drawer full of tools and a padlocked refrigerator. The significance of these clues is revealed in ''Fables'' #5. | Trivia = * The idea of fairy tale characters living in the modern world is also a prominent plot device used in the Changeling: The Dreaming role playing game module by White Wolf, Inc. * Jack of Fables is literally the personification of every "Jack" that has ever appeared in a fairy tale. He is also known as Jack the Giant-Killer, Jack (of Jack and Jill), Little Jack Horner, Jack O'Lantern and Jack Be Nimble. * Prince Charming, as he appears in this series, is the amalgamation of every "Prince" archetype frequently seen in various fairy tales. He is the same Prince that seduces Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. * Bigby Wolf is the phonetic re-spelling of Big B. Wolf, or "Big Bad Wolf". Bigby is an amalgamation of the Wolf responsible for destroying the homes of the Three Little Pigs, as well as being the tormentor of Little Red Riding Hood. The idea of the Big Bad Wolf as a detective was also used in the 2006 computer animated feature film, Hoodwinked. * One of the relics seen in Snow White's office is the mystical sword of King Arthur, Excalibur. * Zylonol is mis-spelled as "Zylenol" in the credits for this issue. | Recommended = * Fables * Jack of Fables | Links = }} Category:Reprints Category:Vertigo